Untitled Song Fic
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Serie de pequeñas historias inspiradas por las canciones que escuchaba en la radio. Mi primer historia Swan Queen y tampoco soy muy experta en los songs fics. Rating M por las dudas, aunque no es tan así.


**Título: ****Untitled Song Fic**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****2,533**

**Parejas:****Regina Mills/Emma Swan**

**Summary: ****Serie de pequeñas historias inspiradas por las canciones que escuchaba en la radio. Las tardes se suelen hacer largas en el trabajo.**

**Rating: ****M (por alguna insinuación sexual)**

**IMPORTANTE: ****Son todas distintas. Quizás tengan o no tengan algo que ver con la canción en si, pero surgieron en mi mente en esos momentos. No puse las letras de las canciones por esta misma razón.**

****N/A:****** Es mi primer Swan Queen, espero que les guste.**

**Fecha de Publicación: 04/10****/2014**

* * *

**Por debajo de la mesa - Luis Miguel**

Comenzaba todas las veces igual.

Su mano rozando su rodilla, sus dedos entrelazándose y al final quedaban solas en Granny`s, hasta que se levantaban.

Siempre mostraban que entre ellas solo había odio y que solo se llevaban bien por Henry.

Pero todas las noches, desde aquella vez en que Emma se acercó después de romper la maldición, las dos terminaban entre las sábanas, sudando y gimiendo el nombre de la otra.

Eran los únicos momentos en los que Regina decía su nombre.

Eran los únicos momentos en los que Emma decía que era una reina.

Pero a pesar de todo, no se decían nunca lo que en realidad sentían por la otra.

No sabían cómo explicar lo que sentían.

Una era la Salvadora. La otra era la Reina Malvada.

No lo podían explicar para si mismas o para la otra.

Mucho menos lo iban a poder explicar para los demás cuando finalmente el secreto saliera a la luz.

* * *

**Todo Aquello que me Diste - Alejandro Sanz**

Recordaba cuando Regina se acercó a ella después de casi morir en el mar de Neverland, mientras todos peleaban a causa de una sirena.

Recordaba el primer beso en esas noches en esa extraña isla, cubiertas de la fantasía y de la magia.

Recordaba tantas cosas, como el grito que Mary Margareth puso cuando las descubrió.

Y ahora la estaba despidiendo con un beso, por culpa de Peter Pan.

Regina volvería al Bosque Encantado, pensando en aquellos a los que más amaba, mientras que ella y Henry volverían al mundo real con una nueva memoria. Una nueva historia.

Sin recordar cuanto amaba a Regina Mills.

Mientras veía a Regina convocar la nueva maldición, Emma pensaba que ella siempre iba a recordar el amor que había sentido por la Reina.

A pesar de una nueva memoria.

A pesar de todo.

Por eso, cuando Hook apareció un año después, solo hizo falta el nombre de Regina para convencerla de tomar la poción para recordar.

Recordar el amor y a la otra madre de su hijo.

Volver a Storybrooke.

Volver a verla.

Olvidar la ilusión del amor y volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos.

* * *

**Te vi - Fito Paéz**

No podía dejar de correr.

Quería alcanzar a Emma, que había salido detrás de ella cuando le contó que había viajado al pasado con Hook y pudo ver como se enamoraban sus padres.

No le había molestado porque había salvado una vida.

Le molestó, la enojó, el hecho de que Emma hubiera visto como era en el Bosque Encantado. Ella estaba tratando de dejar ese pasado. Cuando estaba con Emma sentía que ese pasado era simplemente algo que podía olvidar, a pesar de los arrepentimientos que surgían en ella cuando lo hacía, de las vidas que había tomado y que no podía devolver.

Quería demostrarle a la Salvadora que ella podía ser una mejor mujer.

Una mujer con la cual Emma podía contar. Una buena mujer de la cual Emma podría seguir enamorándose.

Ya era demasiado fuerte sentir lo que sentía por Emma. Era algo que no sintió ni por Daniel ni lo que estaba destinada a sentir por Robin.

Y cuando Emma la enfrentó, pensando que lo que había enojado a Regina era haber traído al presente y a Storybrooke a Marian, ella respondió. Respondió enojada, insultó y la vio partir.

"Swan" dijo al verla parada en la arena, mirando el mar.

"¿Por qué me seguiste Regina?" preguntó ella despacio. Sin mirarla. Sabía que Emma estaba tratando de entender.

"Porque entendiste mal." dijo apoyando su mano en el antebrazo de la rubia. Tratando de llamar su atención y así poder volver a ver sus ojos verdes.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Emma. "¿Què?"

"No tiene nada que ver con Robin y Marian." dijo Regina parándose al frente de ella. Si no iba a mirarla, ella iba a obligarla, mientras sus manos agarraban sus manos así no le daba la oportunidad de girar.

"¿Me vas a decir que te enojaste así por qué terminé en ese viaje con Hook?" preguntó Emma

"Contrariamente a lo que todos piensan, querida, confío en ti. Aunque puedo asegurarte que te recuerdo con ese vestido rojo." dijo Regina sonriendo. Era cierto. La recordaba. Ella podía ver más allá de la magia creada por Rumpelstinsky.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Emma confundida.

"La magia. Recuerda que estabas disfrazada con magia negra. Yo te vi tal cual eres ahora. Simplemente...no lo recordaba porque tu hiciste ese recuerdo en estas horas."

"¿Por qué te enojaste tanto?" preguntó Emma despacio, mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

"Viste la parte de mi que no quiero que recuerdes."

"Regina, te he conocido malvada"

"Pero no tanto."

"Además, te iba a decir que sería bueno que saques algunos de esos viejos trajes de Reina, para alguna de nuestras noches. Y que te dejes el pelo largo. Eres muy hermosa con el pelo largo."

"Emma" dijo Regina pegándose a la Sheriff con una sonrisa.

"No me importa lo que fuiste. Tuve que recordar las pocas veces que te vi que no eras ésta Regina. Porque realmente, casi te salto y te hago el amor al frente de todos tus guardias."

"Ahora, realmente, me gusta saber que al final nunca pude atrapar a tu madre."

"Eso es bueno. Si no ¿Te imaginas lo grande que sería nuestra diferencia de edad si no hubieras enviado esa primer maldición?"

Regina solo negó con la cabeza y acercó sus labios a los de Emma, que rápidamente rodeó a la Alcade con sus manos y unió sus bocas, en un beso que podría haber durado toda la noche si no fuera por Henry buscándolas para ir a dormir.

* * *

**Kiss from a Rose - Seal**

Henry ya no estaba con ella. Había decidido irse a vivir con los Charmings y la Salvadora.

Su enorme casa estaba vacía, sentía la soledad por todo su cuerpo. ¿De qué había servido todo ese poder que tenía en el Bosque Encantado?

Pero desde ese día en que despertó sin los ruidos de Henry en la casa, una rosa comenzó a aparecer en su oficina.

Cada día aparecía en su escritorio, en la silla, a veces en la ventana.

Todos los días con una nota diciendo que sintiera que esa rosa era un beso.

Después de dos semanas se quedó esperando para saber quien le dejaba la rosa, pero esos días comenzó a aparecer en su casa.

Completamente desorientada y tratando de no usar magia para demostrarle a Henry que ya no era esa persona, pidió ayuda a la persona que no quería pedirle ayuda.

Emma Swan la escuchó atenta. No quería decir nada que contrariara a Regina Mills.

Y aceptó vigilar la casa mientras Regina estaba en la oficina y al revés. Pero la rosa seguía apareciendo, siempre en donde le tocaba a la Sheriff vigilar, y Regina seguía sin saber quién era la persona que las dejaba.

Se olvidó de la rosa el día que Emma le dijo que si quería podía pasar a buscar a Henry por la escuela y cuidarlo el fin de semana.

Se olvidó todo el fin de semana de la rosa.

Hasta que Emma entró con su escarabajo amarillo a buscar a Henry, sonriente mientras los miraba interactuar.

Esa noche, después de haberle dicho a Henry para que necesitaba utilizar la magia, y que este le permitiera hacerlo, se hizo invisible en su oficina. Después de decirle a Emma que iba a vigilar su propia casa.

"¿Esto es una broma?" preguntó asustando a la persona que estaba dejando la rosa en su escritorio, haciendo que cayera al piso.

"¡Regina!" dijo Emma tratando de levantarse.

"¿Me estás dejando las rosas?" preguntó la Reina acercándose a la Salvadora peligrosamente.

"Muchas veces con la ayuda de Henry..." dijo Emma poniéndose colorada.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Regina, sorprendiendo una vez más a Emma, porque había sonado triste.

"¿Por qué qué?" preguntó Emma tratando de ponerse en pie.

"¿Por qué esta broma?" preguntó Regina haciendo un paso hacia atrás.

"No es ninguna broma"

"¿En serio, Swan?"

"En serio, Regina" dijo Emma secándose las palmas de sus manos en el jean. "En realidad, sabía que lo ibas a tomar mal si algún día te dabas cuenta de que era yo. Pero cuando me pediste que vigilara todas las noches y me hablabas antes y después de cada vigilancia, me hacias muy feliz. No por eso iba a dejar de traerte las flores todos los días. Pero siempre estabas tratando de saber quien era esta persona, y yo no quería que te enojes conmigo. Quizás dentro de unos años te iba a decir que era yo."

"Swan, deja mi oficina ahora." dijo Regina señalando la puerta.

Emma bajó su rostro y caminó despacio hacia la puerta.

"Es cierto Regina. Cada vez que dejo una rosa, le dejo un beso, porque me gusta pensar que te lo estoy dando." dijo Emma antes de dejar la oficina de la Alcalde.

Regina no se acercó, ni la llamó, ni habló con ella cuando dejó a Henry el siguiente fin de semana.

"No lo hizo con mala intención" dijo el niño mirando a su madre.

"No claro. Tengo que acostumbrarme a que esa familia no entiende de consecuencias." dijo Regina mirando a su hijo.

"Lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí. Después de que la encontré varias veces mirando una foto tuya. ¿Sabes que tiene una foto tuya?"

"Seguramente para tirarle dardos"

"No. La tiene para mirarla cada vez que se siente triste. Dice que le das fuerza, y le das el sueño de que quizás algún día puedan estar juntas."

"Henry..."

"Sería lindo ¿verdad? Nosotros tres en una familia. Pero si no sientes lo mismo...¿por qué no se lo dices? Está sufriendo mucho ahora." fue lo último que dijo esa noche su hijo.

Dos días después, Regina caminaba hacia el castillo de su hijo buscando a la persona que sabía que estaba ahí.

Se acercó a plena vista y le entregó algo que tenía en sus manos.

La sonrisa de ella fue más que suficiente.

Y ya no era más el beso de una rosa lo que sucedía entre ellas.

* * *

**La Cima del Cielo - Ricardo Montaner**

Era demasiado nuevo.

Sus labios en tu piel, rozando cada punto que te hacía arquear más y más hacia ella.

Sus dedos jugando con tus pechos, acariciando cada montículo mientras tú intentabas entender que era lo que estabas sintiendo.

Sus ojos verdes mirándote cuando finalmente encontró esa humedad y sus dedos estaban listo para introducirse en ti.

Sus movimientos en tu interior, haciéndote gemir cada vez más fuerte.

Ni la magia te dio este placer.

Cuando sentiste el orgasmo cerca, clavaste tus uñas en su espalda, mientras su boca en tu cuello te besaba aumentando el calor.

Decidiste gritar su nombre cuando la explosiòn de placer te invadió.

Sabías que la ibas a hacer muy feliz. Así como ella te estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Estabas agitada, como si hubieras corrido una maratón, pero no te importaba.

Solo querías recuperarte con ella entre tus brazos antes de poder hacer lo mismo por ella.

Y descubrir como sería su rostro en un orgasmo.

Realmente, esto era más placentero que la magia.

* * *

**Un-Break my Heart - Tony Braxton**

Se había ido, y ella la miraba partir debajo de la lluvia.

Se había enojado porque pensó que la estaba engañando.

Con Hook.

Jamás con ese idiota.

Sin embargo no le había creído.

Y sentía poco a poco a su corazón cayéndose en pedazos.

Mejor hubiera sido que se lo arrancara.

"¡Regina!" gritó pero entre la lluvia y el trueno ella no la escuchó. Ya no veía su Mercedes delante.

Bajó su cabeza ¿Cómo podía mantenerse todavía en pie?

Un par de brazos apareció por detrás, parecía que la lluvia se había detenido ¿en qué momento había salido el sol?

"Lo siento, soy una idiota" dijo Regina abrazándola con fuerza, pegándola a su cuerpo.

"Lo eres." dijo Emma uniendo sus manos.

"Te amo" dijo la morena llorando en su hombro.

"No vuelvas a desconfiar de mi, por favor." pidió Emma tratando de girar en los brazos de la Reina.

"No lo haré" dijo Regina alejándose para dejarla girar. "Lo siento"

"Bésame Regina." dijo Emma mirando los ojos marrones que tanto amaba.

Regina solo sonrió e hizo lo que la rubia le había pedido.

* * *

**Back For Good - Take That**

Miró la taza de café, todavía estaba ahí el rojo de su pintalabios.

No podía ser tan tonta de no haberla lavada en una semana.

No podía haber sido tan idiota como para decirle esas cosas y no pedir disculpas.

Agarró la taza y se puso a lavarla. Ya eran las 7 de la tarde. De un sábado.

Suspiró y el pensamiento vino rápidamente a su mente.

Iba a recuperarla. No había tenido en cuenta que iba a lastimarla. Le iba a prometer y lo iba a cumplir, nunca más iba a hacerlo.

Salió del departamento rumbo a su casa, pero Henry estaba solo. Le dijo donde encontrarla.

Sabía que en el momento de verla con Robin, iba a estar complicado.

Pero iba a hacerlo.

Se acercó despacio hasta que su acompañante le hizo saber quien venía.

Se levantó apenas la vio acercarse.

"Emma. ¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupada.

"Vine por ti. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho" dijo la Sheriff mirando a sus ojos. Quería que se diera cuenta que era verdad. "Te amo, Regina. Prometo no hacer nada ni decir nada más durante el tiempo que nos quede juntas para alejarte de mi. No debería haber dicho esas cosas. No son ciertas. Estaba enojada. Lo lamento."

Regina la miraba sorprendida.

Y una pequeña sonriso cruzó su rostro.

"Tendría que ser más difícil. Tendrías que dejarme luchar por ti." dijo Emma "Sé que te mereces alguien capaz de poder demostrarte todos los días lo mucho que te ama."

"Extrañamente, creo que no me voy a arrepentir." dijo Regina girándose para decirle algo a Robin y agarrando la mano de Emma antes de dejar el restaurante.

"Quiero luchar por ti" dijo Emma una vez

"Emma, has venido a un restaurante vestida en pijamas." dijo Regina. "Creo que es una forma un poco extraña, pero forma al fin, de luchar por mi"

"Solo quise salir a buscarte cuando me di cuenta de que se me iba a hacer demasiado complicado vivir sin ti." dijo Emma

"O volver a vivir con tus padres" dijo Regina caminando hacia el escarabajo amarillo.

"Eso no era problema. Extrañaba demasiado a mi Reina" dijo Emma atreviéndose a besar los labios de la morena antes de abrir la puerta del acompañante.

* * *

**Listen to your heart - Roxette**

Lo había pensado demasiado tiempo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo junto a él, pero casi la misma cantidad de tiempo había amado a otra persona que también.

Y por primera vez decidió hacerle caso a su corazón. Decidió quedarse para siempre con ella.

"Adiós" dijo con sus maletas en la mano y dejando el hogar que habían formado.

Caminó hacia el lugar de encuentro, en donde todas las noches lograban verse, aunque sea unos minutos.

Espera que ella aceptara.

Cuando la vio caminar hacia ella con las maletas, sonrió.

Incluso sin decirse la decisión, las dos habían tomado la misma.


End file.
